Paint the walls with my blood
by bonnyblew
Summary: I invented a stupid oc to put in this universe for the Corpse Party characters. Kizami will be main mostly, you should read first Chap before telling me what you think! I read and reply to all reviews. Lots of love
1. Intro

I've managed to stay in the shadows so far. But it was clear soon it wouldn't be good enough, not for someone like me. I heard the stories of people dying to be able to blend in with wallflowers easily as I could, I knew some of those were legit stories, but I also knew that as soon as they'd turn invisible, they would already feel the void. And they would end up in a clinic or killing themselves. I have been through both, and not that being popular matters in its essence, but wallflowerism should be abolished. You won't get the peace you long for, you'll just grow scarce of social interactivity and depression is always a step too close.  
Well the thing is: it's an individual choice to some (as everything in social life), but me? I was dragged into this shit and I'm the wallflower queen. And that leads directly to my honorable Queen of the Creepers self-title. Creeper queen. Fits me like nothing ever dared in this world of mine.

Looking around the school campus focusing really hard on the people for the first time, I could see lots of groups of pretty girls giggling and chatting excitedly. There were less groups of guys, and they didn't seem to talk much unless between the talkative nice pieces of ass females. All dressed up in their proper uniform. I didn't wear those skirts, their largest sizes still made me uncomfortable lenght-wise. They could walk around showing their panties for all I care, it was indeed a nice view, but I wouldn't.  
Something inside of me told me they wouldn't be giving a single fuck about the wallflower queen. Are they even aware of how easy it'd be for me to shoot them all dead? Probably are, but hey, gonna hang around empty walls, spread my roots and light a cigarette. I would be punished for this and catch some attention, and I would say I'm sorry, enjoy my punishment, and keep on trying to be a nerd so I could study forensics. I don't consider myself an attention whore, and here I was making a smoke sign for someone. Anyone. Though in reality the cigarette made me calm my paranoic nerves and not care about things. Powerful little cancer roll, ja.


	2. Chapter 1

((Oh Fuck you've made it 'till here, nothing to do hm? So, little note: I was going to upload this once I read the manga for Book of Shadows, which I haven't. But then I realized: hey, it's fanfiction. And this is the result. Sorry once again))

Another day in school, it was Friday and the last period was about fleeing your seats and go talk to friends. I had no friends yet, and wasn't in the mood to read the book I brought, so I took my cellphone out and decided to take random photos of the class. I examined the biggest group with interest, they were all cute and pretty sincere, and most of them seemed to be in love with the most ordinary guy I've ever seen. I shrugged and took thousands of pictures, I had my eyes on a funny girl that would keep groping her shy friend, I actually chuckled for a second. They would be a cute couple, or maybe it's just my natural shipping side, but the shy one had her eyes on the ordinary brat, seriously did he have a super power hidden from others besides his social circle? Or maybe a huge penis? I giggled, maybe... Anyway, it's their lost, because the one with white/blond hair was hawt.  
In the end of the class I hesitated about going and trying to be friends with that group in particular, soon they vanished from sight and I gave up. On my way home, I noticed this middle-aged guy standing a tad too close to the street, it was nearly deserted, those kind of short streets the cars passed with huge velocity because no one was looking. The main street was not far, why would he try getting a cab here of all places? Ok, not that weird, but something was stimulating my suicidal point of view. I was getting close to pass by him, and I heard a car roaring close. It was going to be a hit and run, I thought staring at the suicidal guy. I was the only one close by except a few people in the distance, I should try slowing down and talk to him. But while I debated in my head about morality, he was already throwing himself at the fast-coming car. I jumped with the crash, it was as nasty as one could imagine, then I stood still to examine the "accident": the suicide was successful, that man was dead. His brain goo made a great point of that, and the broken legs and probably crushed vital organs. His fucked up body was dirty too from the street dust, and it made some nice damage to the car. The driver seemed fine and got out of the car, covering his face in shock, I could nearly see a judge reflecting on his wide eyes. Then he saw me.  
- He... He j-jumped in front of me out of nowhere! You saw it, right? - he pleaded taking a few steps close to me, I nodded and swallowed hard, it took me a while to notice a young man a little older than me that stopped by my side to see the body.  
- Get out of here - the young man, with clothes from some school that was not mine, muttered to the scared driver - You should leave before someone calls the police and they discover how drunk you are.  
- IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH...  
- Just leave, now. Or I'll tell the cops this dead meat was just crossing the street when a drunk idiot hit him - his voice was strong and firm, his eyes were fixated to the corpse in pure awe, that guy was a creep. Hello, I'm your queen. The horrified driver did as he was told, went back to the car and made his way around the dead body, driving faster than before. The brunette young man walked over to the body, crouching and stiffling a laugh. That was my queue to run the fuck off, but something made me give little steps closer, to see the body more clearly, a little pool of blood forming around it.  
- It's beautiful, isn't it? - he asked suddenly making me jump a little, I looked around and even the people in the distance were gone now, where did he come from? And was he talking to himself? He sounded crazy enough. But then he turned his head to face me, and I blushed a little, he was cute. My eyes darted over to the crushed dead man, it had its beauty alright, his eyes were nearly out and leaking fluid. But I would call it interesting, not really the words that were probably floating in his head.  
- Hmm yes, sure... - I smiled, giggling a little, he smiled back.  
- You could have stopped him, this is half your fault - I got a little serious, it was true... How long was he around?  
- If you know that, then the same to you - I replied, he turned his head back to the body.  
- You're right. We're both partially responsible for this. Partners in crime, should I say? - I giggled again and licked my lips, looking around, people were coming.  
- We should go - I muttered approaching him and lifting my arm a bit ready to pull him.  
- Run from our responsibility just like that idiotic drunk driver? - he touched the man's bloody torso, sliding his hand to the face and actually sticking two fingers inside his eyes, trying to rip them off. Ok, I just met the King of the Creepers and maybe I'm not up for the job after all.  
- ...You're fucked up - I said calmly, he laughed freely this time.  
- If you weren't the same, you would have already called an ambulance, or ran away - right again, but I couldn't just leave the person that took my honorable self-title.  
- Do you wanna stay and get questioned about messing around with a fresh corpse? You'll end up in a mental clinic to never get out - he froze and looked like was thinking through what I said.  
- Don't you think I belong there? - that rang a little, probably echoed a bit in the deserted street, that soon wouldn't be that deserted.  
- Fucked up or not, take your fucking fingers out of his fucking eyes and act smart at least, no one will do it for you - I hissed a little bending my head, afraid of the people getting close listening to me. His eyes went wide and he pondered for a moment, then obeyed and stood up, turning slowly to fully examine me.  
- You have a dirty mouth, little girl.  
- Whatever, let's go - I grabbed his hand and for a few seconds dragged him a bit, until he decided following suit smirking.  
- Where are we going?  
- I don't know, away from there. Put that bloody hand inside your pocket, dude - I only stopped walking-running once we were a few blocks away from that street. I tried steadying my breath, but the young King seemed perfectly fine.  
- ...You just helped me - he said vaguely, as if processing that information.  
- Yeah, I guess so - it was followed by a long awkward silence.  
- Have you ever felt the want to kill another human for no reason at all? - and he broke it in the most creepy way possible, his eyes sparkling and seemingly still amused by the previous death, I chuckled.  
- Have you? - he smirked charmingly.  
- I asked first - that was quite the question, this was quite the day... I needed a smoke before talking.  
- Buy me a pack of cigarettes and I'll answer ya, how about that? - he raised his eyebrows.  
- Cheeky... Ok.


	3. Chapter 2

((hey Guest, your review made me fangirl, thank you! Her name is gonna be the same as the infamous Bonnie Parker, search it up! Maybe it runs in the family kukuku. And here goes nothing))

Yuuya Kizami. His family has strong ties to Japan, apparently. Just like this whole district, actually, lots of japanese mommys and daddys' children. That's why there were a lot of pretty people I think, japanese and american mixes are usually quite impressive. Yuuya was no different, a handsome as hell guy. Oh sorry, handsome fucked up as hell guy.  
- Call me Kizami.  
- No way. This is America, kid. Once you meet someone, that person can call you by the first name. And I like it, it's intimate - he laughs.  
- You want to be intimate with me? - I actually took a few seconds for thinking.  
- I don't think it could be any other way for me. Or for anyone that sees your true side, either I send you to a hospice, or I become your best friend.  
- You think you've seen the true side of me? - he shook his head - Don't be foolish.  
Once again I stumbled upon my words, I didn't have an idea of what the King of Creepiness had in store really, but I was curious and cocky, I thought he couldn't scare me. Yuuya took me to his backyard without explaining a single word, and there he started digging. I sang softly Mr. Grave Digger by David Bowie, he laughed all the way, and a few minutes after the song finished he stopped and got up dusting his clothes and hands off. And looked at me, for a reaction. His forever analyzing eyes were something else, but they didn't hold me for long once I got a little sight of what he wanted to show me. Oh the stink.  
- ...Were they all yours?  
- Not all of them, no.  
- ...How long...  
- Some have been there for 10 years, let's say the most recent one has three weeks of decomposing.  
- ...Are you aware that's how serial killers start? - My mouth was trembling a bit, I read all about it, and facing it in all its glory now... Dead animals. Dead little animals, and not only dead, there were countless visible marks of a thousand stabs and some organs were hanging out, as if played with.  
- Yes. Are you going to vomit?  
- Don't be ridiculous... - I finally turned away and took a few steps far from the hole. What was I expecting really? That he had buried flowers? I think honestly, I would feel better if it was a human body - Have you ever killed a human being?  
- Not yet. Well, not directly - he was right behind me, as if ready to make me his first victim in case I decided to run screaming. A part of me wanted to leave peacefully making false promises and go to the cops, but...  
- Cover them again, we're going back to your room.  
- ...How do I trust you're not running away the second I turn around?  
- Do you have a knife on you? Want to kill me now? Go ahead - I looked over my shoulder and could see he standing there with his eyes burning my neck.  
- Why don't you help me covering them? - I turned around with wide eyes shaking my head furiously.  
- Don't make me do that, Yuuya... - he chuckled and sighed.  
- You still want to be intimate with me?  
- ...I stand by what I said.  
- Then help me bury them again before my beloved big sister decides to pop up out of the blue, and she doesn't like me.  
- I wonder why. Has she ever seen...  
- No - he made a gesture for me to go back to the open graves, the smell was getting here already. I obeyed and fell to my knees, using my own hands to grab the earth and cover those poor little things, they probably put up a nice fight. I made a little pray as I did so, but the pray had no traces of any known religions you see, I made it myself based on what I believed. It cheered me up a bit, and I thought it could make their spirits be a little comforted.  
Yuuya was right next to me, using the small shovel they had around, probably for the little garden thingy glued to the kitchen's outside wall. His intense stare on me, he probably never showed this to anyone. Did I say probably? I meant certainly. I wondered if anyone in his life had any idea of this, could I be the only one? Should I feel flattered? I probably did.  
- KIZAMI YUUYA - I heard a female voice angrily shouting and getting closer as we finished flattening the earth. He looked a bit nervous at the backyard door, and in a matter of seconds glomped me, holding me close to his body with his long arms and smashing his lips to mine. My eyes went wide, but as the door opened and a startled woman took a glance at us I understood, closing my eyes and sliding my hands across his back and around his neck. We started making out in front of her as if we were doing that for some time now, I couldn't hide how amused (aroused) I was.  
- Dear God... Kizami, would you stop for Christ's sake? - his sister even stuttered a bit and we stopped to look at her, he had a questioning look that was pretty convincing. She had more japanese traces than him, though his were quite invisible, and gave him a death glare - Answer me when I call you. And what have I told about getting away from my sight when not at school?  
- Oh, I'm sorry sis, did you want to watch us? That's quite perverted - she bit her lip, not trusting him for one second. I passed a hand through my hair and took a deep breath, and tried not to fall from the position he put me in.  
- Who are you? - she asked me as if I was responsible for him.  
- I'm...  
- My girlfriend - he answered quickly still holding me close to his chest, she crossed her arms.  
- I'm surprised someone had the guts to be. I wish good luck to you - she nodded at me, I giggled, but the woman was dead serious - Go to your room, I have to take care of mother's garden - Yuuya stood up easily and held a hand out for me, I took it and we walked calmly pass her and into the house, I held my breath until I heard him locking the door to his room and let it out more trauma-induced than relieved.  
- Fuck! - I slomped down on the bed, covering my face.  
- I'm sorry for attacking you like that - he walked over and stood in front of me.  
- That's definitely not the worst issue here, Yuuya! - I felt my mouth being covered by a strong hand and he bent over a bit.  
- Don't yell - warning eyes, I nodded and he let go, sitting next to me.  
- Shit... You're a psychopath.  
- Are you really surprised?  
- Yes! I thought you were only a sociopath, but you... That... I was wrong!  
- That was the whole point of why I showed you that - soon I calmed my nerves, though having someone that any moment could try to stab me and play with my limbs was not something to be calm about - Something got me curious though, did you really mean it when you said I could kill you?  
- ...Yes. But those animals, little hamsters, kitties and puppies, they didn't deserve it dammit - I seriously wanted to cry for them.  
- I don't care.  
- I know that - I was not accepting the fact they were like little babies, just that, and something told me he felt it.  
- They are already dead, there's nothing you can do about it.  
- Someone should pay for that.  
- I'm not going to let you get me arrested, Bonnie.  
- I know that too - I was at a lost really. And it made me wonder if I was going to leave this room alive, and the thought made me wonder if I would really care. I had to resolve it in my head, doubts and conflictions would not let me rest in peace.  
- What about... You be my girlfriend? - he asked as if pondering, looking for a way out like me. I looked at him, to know if he really meant that. He looked back and smiled.  
- Why? Do you really want one?  
- Not really, but I feel that having you around isn't so bad. You make me smarter. As dear sister said, no one else would have the guts.  
- And I can help you getting away with your deviant ways.  
- I can't say that's not in my mind.  
- I'm not gonna help you hide a corpse.  
- I can be... Honest around you. You don't seem to mind my deviant ways - what was wrong with me again?  
- I'm the Queen of the Creepiness - I stared at the floor, he chuckled.  
- I think that would make me the God of Creepiness?  
- Something like that. Don't get too cocky.  
- I like how you think. I like how you don't mind the idea of me killing you, it's fascinating even. You're not bad to look at, too - he caressed my face with the back of his hand - This is the closest I ever got of... Love.  
- I suppose I can live with that. Can you promise me something?  
- No. Only if I feel like it.  
- Let animals out of this from now on and I'll stay by your side.  
- ...Deal - and now I was the girlfriend of a future serial killer. I would probably go to jail as well one day, unless he kills me first, that is. I won't lie, I was not pleased at the moment with how things turned out. But I guess I had it coming and I wanted it deep down, I was not stupid. The King and Queen of their own nasty thoughts. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, looking in my pocket for my cigarettes.


	4. Chapter 3

((AAGuest you're so motivating thank you ;w; and Back2Back14 welcome to the fandom! I've entered it not very long ago either, and it's kind of dead nopunintended. Let's be friends! Oh yeah, this chapter is a bit... Ugh. I like some parts, but not all of it. Well, the title is right fucking there heh maybe I should change it? And you should read the Corpse Party Blood Covered manga to understand it fully, because of names and stuff. Enjoy somehow!))

* * *

I woke up from another "nightmare", 5 days in a roll, sometimes I had to convince myself of what was a dream and what was real. And this time it was laughable, I was actually a hamster being devoured by Yuuya. No matter how scary they were at the time, I would always wake up laughing maniacally, and then I would take a moment to ponder if I was going mad because of him. Mom would storm inside the room asking what happened, that my screams were frightening, and I would tell I was being chased by a super villain. Sometimes I would go wild, inventing a whole horror scenario. Mom was actually growing very fond of Yuuya, she was always saying nice things about him, he's so polite and handsome, and asking for him to stay over. I laughed at her face, he was really the perfect boyfriend, it was ridiculously funny! It was obvious for me how many signs he showed of his psycho side, if it was my daughter I would be calling the police after the third meeting or second.  
Arriving at his house after school, his older sister Haruna would always welcome me nicely, somehow I think she thought I would be able to help her psychopath of a brother, or something like that? And we had fun talks, she wasn't a bad person. But as soon as he entered the room, she would turn into a total bitch. The same way my dog grawled at him everytime he came over, my mom locked the poor dog inside her room apologizing. Yes, Yuuya asked if he could betray our deal more than a few times, insisting the dog was old and irritating.  
- Oh and /he/ hasn't left his room since this morning. Watch out - Haruna warned very serious and worried this time, I frowned.  
- Maybe he's sick? I'll be okay, don't worry - I smiled and bowed, before going after his room. Knocked once - Yuuya? It's Bonnie - I waited for a while before knocking twice and he wasn't going to answer, so I tried opening the door and peeked inside, dark. He closed the blinds, maybe he was indeed sick - Are you okay? I-I'm coming in - it felt stupid, so I entered and closed the door, turning to hit the light switch when he grabbed me from behind.  
- Welcome darling, how was your day? - I had only time to gather the air to answer before something cold and sharp was held against my throat. I gasped and waited for him to say something, but he didn't.  
- ...Why now? - was all I had to say, he chuckled right next to my ear.  
- Why not? - he was holding me very close, it would be comfortable if the knife wasn't nearly suffocating me. And he was very silent, was this some kind of test? Was he trying to prove if I meant when I said I didn't mind if he killed me?  
- What are you waiting for?  
- I want you to scream for help.  
- Well, I won't. Just do it already - I managed to sigh, breaking the skin of my neck under the knife a bit, and closed my eyes.  
- Why not?  
- Because I don't want help.  
- It's no fun if you're gonna be like this - and he let me go, hitting the switch and walking to his bed, throwing himself on it. I turned resting my back on the door, he looked as if he hadn't slept all night.  
- If I screamed, your sister was going to have your ass arrested - his parents were always out, Yuuya was holding the knife between two fingers, scratching his forehead with it.  
- I know. Let's just wait for her to leave then, she has a date - I looked around, the room was clean and neat, with the exception of a sheet lying neatly on the floor with a few dead roses of a thousand colors scattered around it.  
- Are you going to lay my body there? - I pointed at it.  
- Yes, do you like it?  
- Actually, it's very romantic - I frowned - I'm surprised - I touched the cut on my neck and it was bleeding faintly, Yuuya smirked.  
- Did you think I couldn't be romantic?  
- I did.  
- I don't know much about romance, but you told me you liked dead roses.  
- I do.  
- Good - he tilted his head examining me.  
- Are you gonna keep me here for how long? The stink will call the attention of your family.  
- I'll wrap you up after I'm done with your inside limbs - he licked his lips in anxiety, I grabbed a cigarette and lit it.  
- You're gonna leave the city after it, right? Because your sister won't take her time to call my mom and the police when I don't come out of here.  
- Yes, I already bought my tickets to Mexico.  
- It sounds an alright plan. I wish you luck.  
- Thank you.  
- It's hot there, I thought you didn't like heat.  
- I'll grab a plane there with a false ID, to England.  
- Rad. And remember, keep smart. Since you'll be surrounded by water, you should throw your bodies there... Buy a boat and try to find a place that'll lead directly to the ocean - he started laughing, I cocked one eyebrow - What?  
- It's just funny, don't you think? - I giggled.  
- It is...  
- Nice tips.  
- You're welcome.  
- Just... Why are you like that? I was born the way I am, but I'd like to know what happened for a pretty and normal girl to turn into a Queen - he smiled again showing his fangs that I was so fond of, I shrugged.  
- Life happened.  
- That's cliché. Any last words? I'll write on the wall with your blood, will look good on the newspapers.  
- True. I'll think of something, when is your sister leaving?  
- Half an hour.  
- Ok, hmm... Once I wrote something, but I just can't remember... Ah, one will never know the meaning of life until it ends - he looked away thinking of it.  
- Has a nice ring to it. And it's very deep, good job darling.  
- Will you miss me?  
- Maybe... Probably. You're quite the character. I think you'll come up in my mind from time to time. I will feel honored to have been in your life, and to be the one to end it. And you will be my first significant death, you should feel honored too.  
- I will.  
- Oh, I nearly forgot - Yuuya got up a little, stretching so he could reach the papers at the end of his bed, throwing at the ground in front of me. I grabbed it quickly and glanced at the date, it was last month's. A guy, whose name was omitted, went to the police station to confess he was the culprit of the hit-and-run that resulted on the death of Hideki Hasegawa found the day before. It was followed by Hideki's profile, two years before the man lost his wife in a tragic car accident. Then friends of his said a few months ago he started delusioning about having two daughters that went missing, and was arrested after assaulting a cop that refused to look for the imaginary girls. It ended with questioning of the driver's "homicide", and a note talking about disturbance of the body, though forensics could not tell for sure if it was before or after death.  
- Hasegawa.  
- Yes, the dead man that introduced us. I think it would be only fair to dig that up for you to see and aknowledge, one last time. There was no way to have saved him, you may think now. Don't delude yourself, it's still partially our fault. A whole 50%.  
- Don't you find it odd? About the girls mentioned? - he lifted one elegant eyebrow.  
- Do you?  
- Yes, there's something upsetting about it...  
- He was a mad man.  
- And so are you - he laughed.  
- No arguing there - I had forgotten about the cigarette until it started burning my fingers, I dropped it and stepped on it. Looking up, Yuuya was already on his feet and stepping closer, slamming a hand to the wall next to my head wanting to startle me. I sniffed and looked down as his face approached - You know, you don't have to die a virgin - I blinked a few times.  
- What? - he rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
- I think you got my point. And this whole tension pre-kill... It makes me feel dizzy and... Strange. And I always wanted to know why everyone is so hooked on it, must be worth the few minutes my darling sister is gonna take. What do you say? - his body pressed mine to the door and his face was diving closer.  
- ...I didn't think you would... Wait a second - my hand went by itself to push him away and I felt his blade slicing the middle of it. I winced and brought it back to me, it started bleeding instantly. I stared at it with wide eyes, it was stinging and my hand was shivering as I felt my blood dripping. After a few seconds of shock I sighed and lowered my head to lick it, he grabbed my wrist bluntly not allowing me, twisted it around and licked it himself.  
- Hmmm it smells nice, but the taste is too metallic... What do you think? - Yuuya smeared it on his lips and kissed me gently. It was indeed very metallic and I wrinkled my nose a bit, he chuckled sinisterly - Don't like your own blood?  
- Not the taste... - was all I could mutter before he assaulted my mouth once again, but this time didn't let go, and his hands lifted my shirt slowly and his blade slid down the side of my torso.


	5. Chapter 4

((here it is AAGuest! it's been a while, sorry. hmm enjoy? also I don't like asking for reviews, I mean it should be something natural as you just feel like commenting and go and send the review, but it keeps me motivated~))

* * *

- What is that? - I was drifting away when his sleepy voice brought me back to Earth, I turned my head to face him and I blushed a little at the sight of his bare chest. It was marvelous each time.  
- It's called newspaper.  
- Don't be a smartass - Yuuya ripped it out of my hands and I sighed, looking at the ceiling.  
- I can be whatever I want.  
- You cannot - I turned away from him covering my equally bare chest, waiting for his reaction to the article - ...More imaginary kids.  
- Yes.  
- You're obsessed with it.  
- Yuuya, what are the odds of suddenly a whole lot of middle-aged couples, with no relation whatsoever, looking for sons and daughters that never existed? - I supported myself on my elbow to turn to him again, wanting to make my point.  
- What is your theory then? - he asked with a smirk, I opened my mouth a couple of times and he looked back at the article - I know it makes no sense, so just drop it.  
- ...Something is not right. And the ages stated are not too far from ours, what if we are next? Would you like to disappear without a trace to even prove you existed?  
- You sound ridiculous.  
- Do I?  
- Yes, I just said so - he was always having so much fun talking back at me, I turned to leave the bed and his hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to stay - Who said I was finished with you?  
- Finish yourself - I was irritated, yes it all sounded stupid, but I had this feeling in my guts. His fangs sinked in my shoulder and I trembled, biting my lower lip not to scream startled - Why do you always have to hurt me?  
- You never complained - he drew back to stare at the mark. I looked at him with a pissed look, but before I could answer, he pulled the arm he was still holding and twisted it so we could both see the marks I left there - What? You thought I wouldn't notice it?  
- It has nothing to do with you.  
- Let me disagree with you there - his mouth approached my face and I looked away - Everything you do to yourself is of my business. You haven't smoked for a while now, I'm very proud, but these are getting too often. You're going to stop from now on.  
- Control freak.  
- No need to flatter me - Yuuya chuckled and kissed the mark on my shoulder, letting me go. I got up and started on getting dressed, his eyes always on me, three months together and it was an usual thing already. Well, I was still alive. I was supposed to be grateful or some shit, but everytime the sex was so... Rough and bloody. I'm pretty sure I could leave in the middle and he would proceed with his knife, I told him that once, made him laugh. It was true though, I couldn't bring myself to complain, and not because I felt threatened or anything, of course not. A Queen can't simply leave her Kingdom.  
- Thank you Haruna-san! - was all the warning I had before a boy opened the door, as if he lived there, and blushed at the sight of me finishing putting my shirt on - A-ah hello...  
- What the hell are you doing here? - Yuuya asked annoyed, but not minding being half naked at all. The boy swallowed hard and offered a friendly smile to Yuuya.  
- I just wanted to visit you, but... I'm sorry for showing up like this. Your sister said it was okay...  
- You're being a bother, leave us alone.  
- Hey hey, Hi! I'm Bonnie Parker - I interfered holding my hand out for this boy - Who are you? - he shook my hand happily, somewhat relieved.  
- I'm Kurosaki Kensuke, Kizami's best friend...  
- Said who? - Yuuya muttered.  
- Shut up - I told him and he rolled his eyes at me - Why haven't I met you before, Kensuke?  
- ...I don't know! Maybe Kizami has been busy...  
- He's not part of my life, make him leave - he wasn't even addressing Kensuke anymore, the boy had such a heartbroken expression that I pouted.  
- Fine, hey Kensuke what about we go out for a gelato and talk a little? I'm bored as fuck in here - I said already holding the door open, Yuuya looked at me as if he was about to murder me, I had to stifle a laugh.  
- No, I don't mean to be a bother if you two...  
- Not a bother at all, c'mon - I left the room before any of them could protest, and Kensuke didn't take much to follow.  
- Hm Bonnie-chan, I don't want him to hate me.  
- Why would he hate you? You're his best friend, let me deal with his mood later - I smiled at him assuringly and he smiled back.  
- Thanks.  
At the ice cream parlor, we talked a lot. Mostly about Yuuya, apparently this Kensuke knew him for quite some time and had a lot of cute tales about them as children. My mouth was itching to ask if he knew about the deaths of those pets, but that would probably be plain foolish. Yuuya didn't seem to need much to take this nice boy down. Anyway, this kid seemed very nice and he did the most of the talking, I was just there listening to his thoughts about some Mitsuki and other people I didn't know. Wow. So Yuuya had a social life? That was unexpected. And three months without meeting his "best friend" seemed an awful lot, was he hiding them from me? Maybe I was indeed the only one that knew about his secret, or hell maybe he cheated on me with hot girls from his school. I can't say that didn't bother me a little.  
- Uhm... Kensuke?  
- Oh yes?  
- Does Yuuya... Hang out with a lot of girls? - not like I was trying to be discreet or anything, but his knowingly smirk made me feel stupid.  
- Kizami? He occasionally breaks hearts around the school by telling them to leave him alone.  
- ...Seriously?  
- I swear - he nodded and chuckled a bit - I just find it kind of... Amazing that he would have a girlfriend, I think I said that already. Not that he's a bad guy or anything, but... Well, you know... - maybe Kensuke didn't know, but he wasn't an idiot either.  
- Say, have you heard about the massive missing children reports? - it was my predilect subject in the current moment, he took a while to think about it until he realized what I was talking about.  
- Those hallucinating couples? Yeah, it's freaky...  
- Don't you find it strange?  
- A bit, but there isn't much to do about it, is there?  
- I guess...  
- There is literally no trace whatsoever they even existed. Is it bothering you, Bonnie-chan?  
- A little. I don't know why, really.  
- It's not exactly your everyday situation, but you shouldn't worry.  
- I know... Yuuya thinks I'm nuts - Kensuke laughed.  
- He thinks everyone is nuts, don't worry about that either.  
- He's the nutjob... Why are you his friend? - I finished my gelato and threw away the rest, he observed me while thinking quite hard on it, ending with a smile.  
- I don't know, maybe because we grew up together? I just think there's something curious about him, and he's nice if you give him time.  
- There _is_ something appealing about people you know for too long. You should know everything about him, right?  
- I don't think so, actually. There is a lot he won't let out, don't take it badly, it's his way - he went back to finishing his gelato and I looked down, it felt lonely after all, knowing this about him and not sharing with anyone.


	6. Chapter 5

No smoking or self-harming for six months, because he said so. Also half a year in a relationship with this socio/psychopath. I had nothing much to say, we were a normal couple, it's not like we went slashing people on holidays. Kensuke became a good friend too, such a nice guy and Yuuya kept pretending he didn't exist in front of me. Behind the curtains apparently he was a good friend, but I wasn't really that curious to take a peek, he wouldn't let me anyway. It was like he didn't want me to have contact with people he knew and letting something out about him, I couldn't care less, my life was fine. As fine as it could be at least, I was actually studying since there was nothing else to do, getting good grades and actually believing I might one day be a coroner.  
- Where are the reports? - I asked one day at his house while he was doing homework.  
- What reports? - Yuuya asked back without lifting his attention to me searching for those articles like crazy.  
- The missing people reports!  
- Oh that trash you were keeping? I threw it away - I stopped and stared at him, he finally stopped to stare back, a very amused smirk on his lips - Are you mad?  
- Fuck you - I said simply, turning to get my backpack and leave, he sighed.  
- Are you seriously gonna create a fight out of this?  
- You know how I feel about those things! You did it on purpose, fuck this, I don't want to be here anymore - after getting ready and about to reach for the door, Kizami got up and stood on my way - Get out.  
- No, you're not going anywhere - he roughly ripped the backpack off my back and threw it on the bed, waiting for a reaction. I punched his face and he laughed holding the spot.  
- You're not allowed to do whatever you want to, those reports were all I had about the missing children, did you know all the relatives that complained disappeared? Did you?! - I was beyond angry, it was escalating quite fast and I wanted to go home.  
- You're going mad because of those things, can't you see there isn't an answer? I did you a favor.  
- Do me a favor and disappear too! - I screamed and pushed him out of my way, running towards his house's front door and only walking once I reached the street. My breathing was heavy, but I shook my head and forced myself to calm my mind. Someone out there had to have a copy of that newspaper, had to... Maybe I was indeed going crazy.  
By the time I locked myself in my room, there was a knock, mom worried. I ignored it and turned my music to the loudest, while searching frantically around the internet for someone that had some piece of information about the reports my dear boyfriend threw away just to piss me off. Or someone curious enough about the missing kids. Anything, really. This last month I had a current dream, I dreamt that everyone that disappeared had turned into the little animals that Yuuya killed, and they were following me anywhere I'd go. It's like I was the only person on Earth to miss them, and I didn't even know them. A very unhealthy feeling.  
The next morning wasn't any easier, not having friends had its advantages in school, but right now I wanted anyone so I could spill how much I despised Yuuya. Not a great day in the life of the wallflower queen. Really, he could get rid of all of my bad habits, but this obsession was all I had right now, I was not letting go that easily. Once more I observed how the other students would walk around excitedly, playing and being loud, taking photos. I took out my cellphone and focused on my favorite group of always, they were simply so friendly. The pictures were always cheerful. For a few moments I exchanged looks with the hawt guy and I went all red, giggling. I was such a fangirl.  
- What the hell are you doing here? - I exclaimed at Kizami, standing outside my school with a bouquet of dead flowers. I couldn't help the smile creeping into my face.  
- My onee-san said this was good for apologizing, not that I see any reason to do so, but... I don't want you mad with me - his face was blank, I approached and touched the flowers, they had an unique smell.  
- This is cute, but it doesn't bring my reports back.  
- About that, I looked for them, but they didn't seem to be anywhere in the trash - I nodded and took the bouquet, kissing him on the cheek. He snorted, then took my hand and we walked back to his place. I think this was his romantic way of saying I would never leave him alive again.


	7. Chapter 8

- Did you hear that noise? - I felt a nudge on my back when I was about to drift to the land of dreams, I turned around half-asleep to notice Yuuya on his feet.  
- Not really. What kind of noise?  
- Like someone closing my front door - he walked up slowly to the bedroom's door and kept staring at it as if he could see the other side through it, my eyes went from his nice ass covered by the boxers to the closed door.  
- Maybe it was one of your parents...  
- Everyone is asleep, shush - he turned only to lift a finger and press it to his lips, even with my blurred sight I could see the eyes of an insane lion ready to attack its prey, he opened the door quietly and quickly walked out of my vision's range. I was so tired I thought to myself he could handle this and went back to sleep.  
- Wake up, darling - his voice called out very gently, I opened my eyes to Yuuya's wicked grin. Also I heard some moaning and shuffling in the background, for a moment even thought it was me, but he moved his head so I could notice the shadow behind him. Forcing my eyes I could definitely see someone sitting on a chair. I couldn't understand a thing, but Kizami made sure to turn on the lights, that blinded me for a moment.  
- Isn't she beautiful like that? I could watch her all day. But don't worry, I still prefer the contrast of your flesh - he muttered by the side of what I could distinguish as a naked blond woman tied up to that chair, eyes and mouth covered with duct tape and cuts all over her exposed stomach, a bump on her head as well. I sat up on the bed with wide eyes, and he chuckled sinisterly.  
- ... What have you done?  
- What have I done? Sweet Clarice here is a muggler. A thief. I was only lucky to strike her first, who knows what she could have done - she started trashing wildly against the bindings, probably scared to death by the sound of him.  
- Ok, let her go now, we'll call the cops and say... That the marks are from the struggle you had with her - suddenly he was sitting next to me.  
- I'm afraid not. I want to play with her a bit, and then we'll put her down - Yuuya was waiting for a reaction and he got one, I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to my face.  
- She is not a dog. You could be busted here.  
- It hurts my feelings that you think I'd make a mistake like that - he smirked and slapped my hand away - Now be a good girl and wait for your turn - the stupid fucker stood up again and went in her direction taking his knife out, she let out a muffled scream when feeling the blade following the path to her navel and gasped in shock when he stabbed her inside it.  
- Stop! - I tried to get up with all my might, only to be pulled back to the bed by a rope around my right ankle. I looked from it to Kizami, who let out a laugh looking at me - Stop this right now! - I yelled at him, and then like in a moment of sanity, his face fell and glared at me.  
- If you don't keep it down, I'm gonna pin that mouth shut with a needle - Yuuya threatened dryly and I stared at the poor woman, bleeding and gagging.  
- Yuuya, I swear, if she dies... - with a swift movement the knife, still thrusted, went up all the way to her chest, as if daring me to finish that sentence. She gasped again, no longer with the will to scream, or try to. I wanted to hide my face on my pillow, but all I could do was stare at her bleeding torso.  
- Hey, didn't you want to be a coroner? Guess what organ this is - finally taking the knife off only to stick his hand in, her legs were shaking to show the blond was still very much alive. Finally Kizami grabbed something and with a strong pull, ripped it off and the woman once again had a scream stiffled. I shuddered and he laughed throwing his head back.  
- For your information, it's a kidney.  
- Stop this Yuuya, I'm begging you.  
- Oh it's almost over, don't worry - I noticed his hands were shivering out of excitement. Surely enough, it ended soon as Clarice fainted not to ever wake up again, I cried. He walked up to the bed and sat down on it, pulling me to cry in his arms, caressing my hair and saying it was okay. Not that I could run away this time, though. At that moment, I wished he just killed me already.


	8. Chapter 9

- Could I have one, please? - I asked approaching him and trying to smile nicely to make a nice impression so I could win the cigarette. The guy looked me up and down before nodding and handing me one, I thanked and then he lit it for me. I stood there next to him, on a wall in the back of the school.  
- ...Don't you have a home to go to? - same guy asked looking like he didn't really care, and it was that hot guy with the white hair from the group I loved to stalk.  
- Yes, but I'm trying to avoid someone... I'm Bonnie by the way.  
- Call me Kishinuma.  
- Is that your first or last name?  
- Last, why?  
- Gimme your first, I don't call nobody by their last name.  
- ... Yoshiki - I nodded happily, hugging myself - Now you know my whole name and I only know your first.  
- Parker. Bonnie Parker.  
- Okay. Tell me Bonnie, why don't you use a skirt like the rest of the girls? - I giggled.  
- I don't like it - he half-smiled and we kept in silence staring at the sky. It was a nice, serene silence, for a change. The last few days were really tough, I went home before Yuuya woke up after having to bury a body, I refused to help at first, but then I decided it was best if I could give her a proper burial. Then I wasn't showing up at his house anymore, so he decided to wait for me in front of the school, and if I went home earlier he showed up there because mom still adored him, it was such a great façade. I didn't want to look at him anymore, so at night he would tie me up and carve his name all over my body with the same knife.  
- Who is Kizami? - I awoke from my thoughts and noticed Yoshiki staring at my arm, where his name was well written.  
- ... A very vivid nightmare - I answered staring at it too, he frowned.  
- Why would you tattoo that?  
- I didn't - I looked back up at the sky, but could feel Yoshiki's eyes on me.  
- Did... Someone do this to you?  
- Forget it, please.  
- ...Sure.  
- Oh there you are, darling! I was beginning to grow worried - we both turned our faces to see Yuuya coming in our direction, I cursed under my breath and stepped on my cigarette. His eyes went from my hand to my shoe - Don't tell me you were smoking.  
- ... - I bit my lower lip and Yoshiki faced us with a puzzled expression - I gotta go, nice to meet ya - I grinned at him and turned to my walking nightmare, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.  
- ...You too...  
- I thought you weren't smoking anymore - his voice was stern, I just kept walking as he followed right behind me.  
- Bite me. You killed someone, I have the right to smoke.  
- How long are you gonna pull that on me? - Kizami grabbed my arm abruptly, making me wince and I sighed.  
- Just as long as we're alive - which wouldn't last much, I hoped. He licked his lips and leaned in to my ear, I closed one eye nervously.  
- Of course you're not worried about dying, but you ought to remember I know where you live. What school you attend to. It's futile trying to escape - I swallowed hard, I should have gone away when I still could.

* * *

((hey, I'm not even sure about this chapter, but I wanted to upload anyway! reviews would be awesome, beijos))


End file.
